quarantinerbxfandomcom-20200214-history
The quarantine guide
New to Quarantine, right? Need help on the zombies? Trying to get good but you just can't? Well, this is the right page for you! This guide will tell you all you need to do to get good. This... is the pro's guide to Quarantine Side note This is a guide to the tiers 1, 2, and 3. You might be wondering "HEY what the heck you said a pro's guide you are just a noob because this is not a full guide!" Well, my amigo, tier 3 is a hard tier, and it's where the powerful zombies come in, alright? Okay, lets start now. What Is Quarantine? Quarantine is a ROBLOX game, made by a user called HexaDecival. This person is one of the head owners of the group Goodbyte HexaLoidallic being the owner. HexaDecival may/may not have made it in his free time. HexaDecival halted Quarantine, and then moved the game to Goodbyte. Since then, the version of Quarantine on HexaDecival's profile was closed to the public. He re-opened it just a few months ago. Quarantine looks like it takes heavy inspiration from games like Dead-Zone Deadzonezackzak and Dead Frontier. Quarantine is a simple game at heart, being a top down zombie survival game set in a suburban city, where a zombie outbreak has occurred, and you are one of the only survivors. The Beginning So every game has you just starting out. You come furnished with an inventory, a Glock-17, a pocket knife, and 1600 9mm ammo stacks of 9mm ammo. You're placed into a holdout, and you are greeted with four accessible things, a player market, storage, a credit shop, and a stylist. If you are a newcomer, you have a tutorial in your face. It covers the basics, like the hunger bar, how to stay alive, leveling up, and risk level areas called map tiers. The credit shop If you go north, your greeted with the credit shop, where you can buy weapons and ammo with a currency called credits, which you can also buy in the credit shop. However, if you have over 500 robux, you have an advantage, because you can get the premium gamepass, which cost 499 robux. It gives you some good bonuses to have at the start, like a permanent 25% XP bonus, and a higher loot chance. Now premium gets even better, with your ammo loots being doubled, and even a rare chance to loot credits! Now back to the guide. So now you know about the credits shop, lets move on to the stylist. The stylist Go a bit south, then east, and you find the stylist. The stylist does what you think it'll do, customize your character. You don't have much customization, just skin color, hair type, hair color, shirt color, and pants color. Now we have something cool, the player market! The player market If you go east some more, you find the player market. The player market lets you sell items, and other players can buy them for your specified price. Of course, there has to be a minimum price for them, and it depends on rarity. Since the Glock-17 is so common, being the first gun you get in the game, it sells for minimum $50. However, compared with an M1911, the M1911 is much, much more rare, so it sells for a minimum of $1,400. This system can be abused, because people can sell highly overpriced items Saiga-12 sold for $500,000 which can offend new players because they can't afford the weapon. Lastly, storage. Storage To find storage, you just need to go south from the player market. Storage, well, stores items, obviously. Now, we can truly start. It's time for game mechanics. In-game death Worried about dying? That's okay, when I was just a noob at this game like you, I was too. You don't need to worry about dying and loosing all your items, because when you die, you keep your inventory, so that is a big relief for all of us. All that happens when you respawn is you just spawn with half of your health. Tier 1 Every good game has some sort of area or areas with danger, right? Quarantine has multiple, fit just right for certain types of players. Once you venture out of the holdout the big yellow arrows, you find yourself in the tier 1 zombie-zone. This area of the map is the easiest, so you don't feel as if the game is just too hard. There are only three types of zombies in this zombie-zone, two being regular zombie types and the weakest, and one being a boss zombie. They are the Standard zombie, the Fat zombie, and the Flaming zombie. Standard zombie Standard zombies are your typical walkers. Slow, weak, and a craving for brains. Your character's brains, specifically. You can sort them out with 6 shots from your G17 you spawned with, being that they have a measly 100 health. Being chased by 1, 2, or 3 is not a very big deal, considering the fact that they deal only 5 damage to you. However, if you're chased by 5 or more, you're in a big situation. Those zombies can deal from 25 damage together, to straight up one punching you. Shoot them all dead, and your safe. Conclusion, standard zombies are weak, but can be devastating in large groups. Fat zombie Move the difficulty of zombies up a notch, and you have these babies, or should I say, zombies. These guys are a bit tougher to kill, having 260 hitpoints and are MUCH stronger, dealing 15 damage! These spawn a bit less often compared to that of the standards spawn rate, which may be a relief, but they still spawn kind of often. If you encounter them, you should take them out via guns. Flaming zombie Now this one is much harder, because it's the boss zombie for the zones 1, 2, and 3. These guys have massive amounts of health, coming in at 2,500 hitpoints! Good thing is, when they die, they surprise you with the ability to loot them. So let us move on to tier 2. Tier 2 So here is where you see the game gets a bit harder. You have the normal tier 1 zombies, but new zombies, such as the razor, irradiated zombie, irradiated fat zombie, the brutes, and giant fat zombie. Razor Razors are pretty distinguishable from the zombies, being a bigger normal zombie, but something is off.... one of its arms is shaped like a razor blade, hence the name. By this point, you might have something better than the G17, like an Uzi or an Ak-47. They can be killed easily. Irradiated zombie and Irradiated fat zombie These zombies are just more powerful versions of their standard counterparts. Not much to say about them, just a bit faster, stronger, and durable. Brute They are just more powerful normal zombies. They look bigger, and that's the only differing physical trait. Giant fat zombie Now these guys have a very low spawn chance, and drop no loot. They have more health than that of a flaming zombie with at least over 4500 hitpoints an estimated guess and are just a fat zombie, but 10x bigger. Tier 3 This is the real challenge here. You have much harder zombies like the octopus zombie, screamer, two headed zombie, and the giant octopus. Before progressing into tier 3, I recommend having some good guns like an M1911 or a UMP45. If you have them, but no .45 ammo, that's okay! .45 ammo is most commonly found here! Screamer These zombies may or may not be the most hated zombie in the game, because instead of just them getting alerted, they let out a shrill, high pitched scream similar to that of a young girl screaming, which alerts all nearby zombies, hence the name "screamer". If you don't want a huge horde on your hands, always eliminate screamers first if zombies are nearby to a screamer. Octopus zombie These zombies are a real challenge. They are really fast, and if you don't have high agility, you're pretty much doomed. They do a whopping 20 to 30 damage, meaning that they are a serious threat if you have little amounts of health left. If screamers are not present, eliminate these zombies first. Two-headed zombie They are stronger zombies with 2 heads. That's all. Giant octopus Kind of like the giant fat zombie, except that this one is an octopus zombie version. Good for grinding xp. Well, that's all for the guide so far. Hope you enjoyed!